


Long Nights

by 1dasfudge



Category: The Beatles
Genre: 1964, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kidnapping, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dasfudge/pseuds/1dasfudge
Summary: Paul gets kidnapped on his way home. The others need to find a way to get him back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is by far my most favorite work! I hope you enjoy this! :)

**December 1964**

 

**9:15 pm - Somewhere near Paul’s home in London**

 

Wintry air swirled around Paul taking the warmth with it. He wrapped his arms tighter around himself, pulling his coat closed and tucking his chin downward. His breath was now visible under the streetlights. As he walked from the East to North, he felt the icy sidewalk beneath his boots for the first time. With hours left before dawn, he could easily predict the rain coming, Paul quickened his pace. He thought a nice walk in the dark would cool his mind after that fight he had with John, but now he regretted it. His house is just a couple more blocks away, he’ll make it.

In that moment the quiet rain had become like icy drips onto his already cold skin. Paul stopped and listened. The street was never like this, the old lady from across the street would always have her light on. It was so dark he couldn’t see a thing. It was like some empty movie set. He turned around, eyes squinted and took in every detail, seeing things he'd never noticed before. Did he go the wrong way?

"Hey, pretty boy. Wanna play?" A man stepped out from behind streetlight.

“Huh?”

“Make this easy for us, eh?” As he said that four other men appeared out of the dark. One had rope, one had tape, one had a brown bag.

“I-I don’t have any money! I-If you just let me go now I won’t say a thing! I promise!”

“Shh! We’re not going to hurt ya, get em boys!” 

 

**9:25 am - Abbey Road**

 

George was tuning his guitar to the perfect pitch. Ringo looked on, he didn’t have anything to tune. John barges in to the recording station like he’s seen a ghost.

“Boys!”

“In a minute John, I’m almost done.”

“Am I’m watching him.” They both snickered at each other.

“Boys seriously, I can’t find Paul anywhere!”

“Did you check his house?” George asked.

“I did. Nobody answered. I called his dad he doesn’t know either.”

“Wait, you’re telling me that last night Paul just stormed out and never returned?” Ringo said.

“Well he left his car here…”

Now Brian barged into the recording studio. “Boys, I think we need to call the police.”

“You think? What do you mean you think?”

“I have this note…” The note read:

 

> _ You wil have to pay us before you git Paul from us, and pay us a big cent to. if you put the cops hunting for him you is only defeegin yu own end. Have yor money redy. _

 

“Paul’s being held captive?” John took the note, rereading what it said.

“We have to call the police!” Ringo paced back and forth.

George stopped him. “Didn’t you just read the note? They might kill him if we call!”

“Then how are we going to get him back?” Brian said. Then the four of them said nothing, they didn’t have an answer.

 

**Same day - Unknown location**

 

Paul woke up in a homemade cell. He was tied on a chair, his coat was removed, his wallet too. He had a pounding headache, probably from the blow to the head. He knows he’s kidnapped, he just knows. This isn’t a dream. From what he remembers the kidnappers were men, three of them were middle aged, one of them was more younger. They weren’t from here, they had an accent. That’s all he remembered, he was no idea where he is. He wiped his head towards the direction of the cell door being opened. It was the younger boy, he looked about the same age as Paul.

He sat down right in front of the cell door and leaned back on it. He lit himself a cigarette.

“Want one?” He asked.

“How?” Paul wiggled his arms tied behind him.

“You got a good point, Paul.”

“How do you know my name?”

“Your bracelet.” He raised his wrist, he was wearing it now.

“How?” He snickered. I thought it was kinda odd to have your own name on a bracelet, like I thought ‘He must be conceded’, Then I took a closer look at you.  _ You _ were on the TV! The Ed Sullivan Show, before I moved into this piece-of-shit city. That’s when we knew, this guy is gonna give us boat filled with cash!”

“You’re from America?”

“Brooklyn.”

“Tommy stop talking to him!” A voice from upstairs called.

“There’s nothing to do here, what do you want me to do?!” Tommy called back.

“You can finish this damn letter!”

“Hm. I can do that.” Tommy said straight to Paul. He stood up to leave.

“What are you going to do to me?”

Tommy scoffed and walked towards Paul. He squatted so he can be the same height as Paul. He looked at Paul straight through the eyes.

“Absolutely nothing, pretty boy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five days later the boys contact the police and Paul gets fed breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, college is starting up and I had to get settled. Enjoy! :)

 

**Five days later- 8:56 am - Police department**

 

The boys had to contact the police, but they had to be secret about it. The detective did everything in their power to look for hints that Paul might me near. 

“We asked the neighbors if they saw anything suspicious around 9. None of them even knew that Paul was even outside. Except for Mrs. Fields.”

“What did Mrs. Fields see?” John asked.

“She says she answered the door to a young man. She said the young man was threatening her to stay inside and turn the lights off. That concludes why every other neighbor kept their mouth shut.”

“Paul was always nice to Mrs. Fields.” George said smiling.

“She also said he had an accent, but not from here.” The detective rummaged through his bag. “We asked Mrs. Fields to describe what he looked like to the sketch artist. This is what we got. Does he look familiar to you?” The detective passed the picture to the boys. The picture shows a young man with jet black hair, all slicked back. He had bushy eyebrows and some scars on his face.

“No, I never seen him before.” Ringo said.

“Me neither.” George added.

“I have.” Everybody turned to John. He was still looking at the picture, memorizing the face. “A day after Ed Sullivan, when we were at the train station, me and Paul met him in the bathroom. He complimented us, he was really friendly. Paul even mimicked his accent.” John said smiling.

“Are you sure?” Brian asked.

“Yes. He’s from New York.”

“Boss! We got another note!” Another detective ran down the stairs and handed the note to the head detective. The note read:

 

> _ This is the lever that moved the rock that hides him from yu $20,000. Not one doler les-impossible-impossible-you cannot get him without it. _

 

“Let me see the other note.” The detective ordered. The same man handed him the other one. His eyes darted left and right from the two notes. “They’re definitely American. They’re not using the euro symbol, he wrote cents instead of pense. Things are looking up. All we need is an address and we’ll get him. Paul is safe.

“And what if he’s not?”

“He’ll be safe. I promise you that. Say, do you remember his name?”

John took a pause. “Tommy.”

 

**Same day -9:05 am - Unknown location**

 

Paul woke up to be out of his chair, but his hands were tied behind his back. He was wrapped in blankets, it was a cold room.  He didn’t remember being laid down. Many nights staying up, waiting for something to happen, can cause you to be very sleepy. He heard the keys jiggle in the cage.

“Wakey, wakey.” Tommy put the plate of food and cup down before closing the door back again. “I made your favorite, eggs and toast with a side of milk.”

Paul struggled to sit up. “How did you know that was my favorite?”

“I read it in a magazine, or at least I tried to.” Tommy helped Paul sit up against the wall. He went back for the food and sat right in front of Paul. He ripped a piece of toast and added some eggs to it. “Say ‘ahh’.”

Paul opened his mouth wide and chewed the food. He was impressed. “Good food.” He muffled. “What do you mean you tried to read the magazine?”

“I’m not the best reader, or speller, or learner.” Tommy said, feeding Paul again. Tommy watch as Paul finished to fix him another spoon full.

“You really don’t want to hurt me.”

“It would make sense if we did. We need you alive so we can get the money your friends owe us.”

“And what do they  _ ‘owe’ _ you?”

“Owe?”

“Do you not know what ‘owe’ means? Nevermind. Milk please.”

Tommy grabbed the milk, put it against Paul’s mouth and poured. Paul tilted his head up for Tommy to stop pouring. Some milk spilled out of Paul’s mouth and dripped down his chin.

“We’re only planning to keep you for a couple or more days, any earlier and the whole plan is fucked up.”

“Then I’m free?” 

“That’s the plan.” Tommy raised the spoon again and fed Paul. “Do you think they’re scared for you now? You’re  _ mates _ ?”

Paul shrugged and swallowed. “I don’t know, after the stunt I pulled I’m not sure if they want to see me again.”

“What do you mean?”

“Forget it.”

“It’s okay if you tell me. It’s not like they’re here right?”

“I guess you have a point. Before you took me, I was in the recording studio and I couldn’t hit a high note. This wasn’t the reason they were mad. It was because I was ‘annoying’ apparently. I don’t know if I was because of the jet lag or what but they all sort of shared their way of expressing their botherness. Because I could hit the damn note.”

Tommy looked lost. Paul sighed. “They yelled at me for not hitting a note. I felt cornered and unwanted so I left the session.”

“That doesn’t mean they hate you.”

“I never said they did. I just… Felt it.”

Tommy fed Paul again. “All my life I had to fight because i felt unwanted. I eventually found a group of friends who were in the same boat. You just need some new friends.”

Paul swallowed. “It’s not that easy. I work with them. I just can’t leave, I’ll break the band up if I do.”

“Then think of it as karma will come.”

“Karma?”

“You know, destiny of fate. They were mean to you so they can’t have you.”

“But I’ll have to come back soon, right?”

“Then they’ll be guilty.”

Paul looked down and thought about it. “Milk.”

Tommy raised the glass and poured the milk into Paul’s mouth. He removed it after a couple of gulps. More spilled onto Pauls chin. Tommy grabber a napkin and lightly dabbed the milk off of Paul’s chin.

“I don’t hate you, Paul.”

Paul just nodded at Tommy. Still thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John talks to Cynthia about this situation and Tommy sticks up for Paul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I missed so many days, here is another chapter! Enjoy! :)

**Flashback - 8:58 pm - Abbey Road sessions, before Paul disappeared**

 

“Jesus Christ, again?!” John mumbled.

“Sorry fellas, it's been a hard days night, am I right?” Paul chuckled.

“Paul would ya cut it out?!” George shouted.

“Jesus, sorry I was trying to cheer my mates up. Jeez I forget how sensitive you guys are.”

“Paul just shut up and sing! It isn’t that hard to hit a damn note!” Ringo shouted.

“How would you know? You can’t sing!”

“Boys! Everybody calm down!” George Martin called from upstairs.

“Take after bloody take George! I’m tired and Paul’s the only one keeping us here!” John angrily points at Paul.

“Why can’t you just sing the high note then, Oh wait, you can’t! I’m the only one here capable of even singing that high, if it takes one more try then I’m game.”

“Then why haven’t you hit it yet?”

“Oh, I don’t know, I've been tired like you three!”

“Just shut up and sing.” John turned around to his guitar.

“You know what? NO! I’m leaving.”

“So you’re just gonna leave now?”

“I might as well! You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone!”

“Go take a bloody hike while you're at it!”

 

**Present day - Same day - John’s house**

 

Julian bounced in his high chair like he was dancing to a tune in his head. His arms went up and down while his face was a picture of concentration. The flavours in his mouth seemed to be causing him so much pleasure he couldn't be still. John smiled at the sight. Only Julian can make him smile, no matter what mood.

Cynthia picked up the two dishes from their dinner in the sink. “How are you holding up, love? Did they find anything at the police station?”

“A new letter and we now know what he looks like. His name is Tommy, me and paul met him back in New York.”

Cynthia turned around. “You did?”

“Yeah. What’s his business here in London? Why did he take Paul? Did he stalk him or something?”

“Your working yourself over again John.” Cynthia pulled up a chair. “Just take a breather and wait till tomorrow.” She took the baby food from John and fed it to a fussy Julian.

“Paul is somewhere scared and the last thing he’s gonna remember from his friends are what we told him to ‘Shut up and sing’ We’re the worst. I’m the worst.”

“You mustn't think that way.”

“How can I not? He could be torchered, starved, seconds to death!”

“All we could to is prey to some God and-”

“What has God done for me? Besides Take my mother away from me?”

“He made you meet Paul. God wanted you to be in the Beatles. If God truly loved you, he would save Paul from the disaster he is in right now.”

“How do I know he’s safe?”

Someone slammed on the door twice then there was nothing else. No, doorbell, no nothing. Cynthia and John cautiously went to answer the door. NO one was there, just a folded note on the ground.

“Could it be?” Cynthia whispered.

“I don’t know.” John unfolded the note. It read:   
  


> _ Be preeparred to drop yr money off at Penny Lane tomarrow at 12:45 pm. Then maybe well concider giving yr Paul back. _

 

“John, oh my God John there’s more on the back! It’s from Paul!”

“Stop lying!” John flipped the letter over and it was. Paul’s handwriting.

 

> _ To whomever this is going to, please do as they say. I’m doing fine now but my life is on the line. I shall return soon. Just be there with the money. _

 

**Before they dropped off the letter at John’s home - Unknown location**

The whole kidnapping squad was down where Paul was. Paul was safely secured in his cell and the others were on the other side. Paul’s hands were untied a while ago by Tommy but he still kept them behind his back incase the others would say something. “Can we move this plan along faster? I hate it here.” The short one said.

“Did we wait it out long enough? Do you think they have the money by now boss?” The one in the glasses said.

“They should have the money by now. We gave them days, and they’re rich, what more do they want? Tommy, write the next letter.” The tall one passed Tommy paper and a pencil. “What are ya waiting for? Write it your damn self!” The others laughed. “Hey Paulie, make sure your friends got that money or you’re a dead Beatle!” The others laughed again.

“Don’t talk to him like that.” Tommy whispered.

Their laughter hushed in seconds.

“You talking to me?”The tall one asked.

Tommy didn’t say a word.

“Who else are you talking to? You talking to me?”

The two men grunted as they took handfuls of each other's clothing and attempted to wrestle the other to the ground. The tall one made a fist and punched Tommy in the face and ribs. Then Tommy released both of his hands and grabbed the other man's hair, bringing his face down sharply onto his bent knee. Blood flowed from the tall man's broken nose and he staggered backwards. “You will not get get to me!” Tommy said as he dropped to the ground. His tongue was soaked in the taste of blood. 

“Christ you guys always fight like are y’all done?” The short one said, like this wasn’t new.

“We’re done here. As soon as we get to the states your out of this!” The tall one grabbed his nose to stop bleeding and went upstairs, the other two followed.

“Tommy come here.” Paul called.

Tommy still bleeding from the mouth opened the cell door. He sat across from Paul. “What?” He said.

Paul grabbed the napkins from breakfast and dabbed Tommy’s bloody mouth. “You gotta be carefull. You said these guys are dangerous, why pick a fight with the leader?”

“What Ace? He’s not a leader he’s my cousin, I’m used to his beatings. And I didn’t pick a fight, I was standing up for you. You’re welcome.”

“Oh, thank you… What about shorty and four-eyes?”

“Glenn and Abel? They wouldn’t dare to touch me, they just follow Ace around… Ow!” Tommy winced.

“Sorry, he got you good… You know you remind me of John.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, he always stuck up for me back in the day. Back when we were ‘ _ best friends _ ’.”

“Best friends? Ohh…”

“Yeah, it’s not like that anymore.”

“Are you single?”

Paul chuckled. “Define single.”

Tommy looked to where the paper and pencil was. From the scrap it ended up rolling in the cell. Tommy reached for it. “I still have to write this damn letter… How about this, you write one side, I write the other.”

“What? Are you crazy? They'll find my note and you’ll get killed!”

“They never check the letters. Don’t you want your friends to know you’re okay?”

Paul thought about it. “I do.”

“Before I give this to you where do you want it to be?”

“John’s house, I’ll tell you where it is.”

After writing the letter on both sides, Tommy stood to leave.

“Where are you going?”

“To drop this letter off?”

“Come back here, protect me.” Paul said. Without hesitation Tommy sits beside Paul and they both lay down. The first bite of cold floor creeps under Paul’s shirt and Tommy's hand moves around Paul’s middle, warm and soft. In seconds his body is molded to Paul’s, sharing his body heat as easily as he shares his heart. Paul could never let anyone close to him like this since John, but Tommy is so different. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Paul and Tommy? Will it last? Let me know! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all drive up to Liverpool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay again! To make up for it the rest of the story will be up shortly. This work will come to an end, stay tuned! :)

**The Next Day - 10:45 am - Driving up to Liverpool**

 

“Why couldn’t we fly up there?” John asked the detective.

“It’s too risky. Wit only the three of you people will ask questions.”

John was surprised they kept this secret for this long. The other day he was stopped at the market and asked where Paul was. He said paul was resting at his home. Oh how he remembered the days when he would look after Paul. Being cuddled next to him because he wanted to be protected. If only he could do that now.

“I’m scared.” George whispered to himself.

“Why?” Ringo asked.

“What if something goes wrong? Y’know like in the Bond films? What if the kidnapper does something unexpected?”

“We won’t let that happen. We’re flying our best officers to make sure that doesn’t happen.” The detective kept his eyes on the road.

“What if something happened to us? We are giving them the money.”

“And are we  _ actually _ giving them the money?” Ringo added.

“Nothing is going to happen to you and we aren't giving them the money. Not necessarily. One of you will toss the money over, then they will pass Paul over, and I’ll call in the forces. We’ll catch them before they even split the money”

“You better catch them. God, this is all my fault.” John slumped.

“Don’t put the fault of you, John. We all feel guilty.” George put his hand on John’s shoulder. John shrugged it off.

“But I told him to ‘take a hike’. If it wasn’t for me, he wouldn’t be gone.”

“But you have to remember that Paul left first.” Ringo slumped back.

“I know Richie, I still feel bad.”

“I’m a couple of hours you won’t feel bad anymore. Paul will be back on our side, away from those men.”

**Same day - 9:45 am - Driving up to Liverpool**

 

Paul and Tommy stayed in the trunk where Paul was first put in when they kidnapped him. Paul was eager to leave that crummy cell. He misses his boys very much but he’ll miss Tommy too. Tommy wasn’t all that bad. From what he remembers, Tommy didn’t even hurt him when they kidnapped him. It was Ace he thinks.

“What are you gonna do with your part of the money? You never told me why you even started crime.”

“I’m gonna pay for my mom’s debt when we go back to America. We’ve always been struggling. That why I joined them.” Tommy pointed behind him. “They’re just gonna spend their money on useless things. The funny thing is that they don’t even know what they got themselves into.”

“What?”

“I told them from the start that you were real famous. Which meant we wouldn’t even make it to the airport. They want us dead.”

“But you went on with this plan anyway?”

“It was worth a shot. I have nowhere else to go anyway.”

“Tommy…” Paul thought for a moment. “If you do get out of this alive, and you end up in america again… Please make a good living for yourself. You’re still young, go back to school or something.”

Tommy chuckled. “I’ll run as fast as I can to receive a new education.”

It went silent. Just the sound of cars passing by the van. “Why are you so nice to me?”

“Cause you’re letting me.” Tommy chuckled again.

“No seriously, you never hurt me once this entire thing, you fed me food when you weren't supposed to, you even stood up for me… Why?”

“Because…” Tommy looked around, searching for an answer. “Do you remember me from February? You guys were gonna leave at the train station but you and John went to the bathroom first? Do you remember me?”

Paul paused to think. “Yeah… Tommy Johnson?”

“Yeah, that’s me. At then end of our brief conversation, you said to me, ‘ _ If you meet me again, we’ll be best friends _ ’. I wanted you to like me. So we can be friends.”

Paul does remember that day. Tommy looked so different back then. “Well are we friends?”

“I think so.”

“Good.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This all ends.

**Flashback - February- New York**

 

The wallpaper peeled from the vanities and the enamel chipped in the sink. Water leaked from the base of the faucet when Paul used it to dampen his hair. It was still scrupulously clean, the old tarnished mirror sparkled in the bathroom light as Paul fixed his hair right before he washed his hands.

“What’s it like to take over America Paul?” John slid next to him hugging him from behind.

“It feels great Johnny. Sad we’re leaving New York though” Paul pushed him away with his damp hands.

“OH!” The both of them flinch and wiped their heads backward. The janitor was clenching his mop. “This is crazy! I just saw you guys on the TV!”

“Were we good? Paul asked.

“Wonderful! Terrific!”

“What’s your name, spunky?” John asked.

“Uh, Tommy. Tommy Johnson.” He extended his hand out for both of them to shake, and they did.

“ _ Say Tommy Johnson, are you from New York as well? Do you take the subway to 49th street? _ ” Paul joked in a New York accent.

Tommy chuckled. “Are you knocking my accent?”

“ _ Fuggedaboutit! _ ” Paul and Tommy laughed.

“Paul we gotta go, train is waiting.” John backed away from the conversation.

“I have to go, it was nice meeting you.”

“And to you.”

“If you meet me again we’ll be best friends.” That’s when Paul left an excited Tommy 11 months ago.

 

**Same day- 12:00 pm - Beginning of Penny Lane**

 

The road is midnight under the cloudy sky. Even though their eyes may only see one step at a time, they stride on, eyes wide, down the empty streets of Penny Lane. They all wore dark trench coats as the wintery air surrounded them.

“What are we looking for?” John siad.

“Their van. Mrs. Fields said they rode off with a black rusty van.”

They didn’t say anything else. They just walked down the straight lane.

 

**Same day- 12:05 pm - End of Penny Lane**

 

Paul faced the van with is hands behind his back, waiting for them to be tied. Ace tied them with robe. Once he was done he shoved Paul Tommy’s way.

“You hold him.” Ace muttered.

“Lead the way.” Paul retorted.

And so Ace did, followed by Glenn and Abel. Tommy hooked his arm with Paul. “We’re almost done.”

 

**Same day- 12:43 pm - Middle of Penny Lane**

 

The detective stopped walking so did the others. “Here’s the plan. John you carry this wire in your pocket. I won’t be able to go on with you guys, but I will be right over where that mail post is. I’ll be able to hear everything that going on and when the exchange happens, I’ll call the big boys in.” The detective handed John the wire and John put it in his trench pocket like he was told to. “Now go. They could be here any second.” The detective sent them off as he crouched next to the mail post.

 

Paul’s heart was beating faster and faster as then headed deeper into the road. Past the barber shop, past the bank.

“What are ya gonna do with your share of the money, Ace?” Abel asked.

“Buy a first class ticket out of this miserable town.” The three of them laughed.

“I’m gonna buy my sweet Stacy a necklace.” Glenn said.

“Shut up stacy doesn’t even like you like that.” Ace shoved Glenn.

“Not until I buy her the necklace.”

“Shh! Is that them? Paul are those your boys?” Ace asked Paul.

Paul squinted to see if it was them. He saw three figures carrying something. “I think so. What do we do?”

“We stay right here.” Ace grabbed Paul by the arm and pulled him where he was at. Seconds pass and it was them, all wearing black trench coats. George was carrying the bag of money. “Now boys let’s make this simple and quick. You don’t have cops with you?”

“No.” John said, looking at Paul and Paul only. In the inside he was happy to see him again. On the outside he looked terrified.

“How much is in there?” Ace tightened his grip on Paul’s arm.

“20,000. Like you want.” George said.

“Enjoy Paul’s company?” Ringo asked.

“Ah yes, he was very lovely. Very nice. Now hand it over.”

Paul looked over at Tommy with worried eyes. Tommy winked at him, assuring everything was going to be okay. George being at the center, extended his arm over to Ace. Ace grabbed the money and shoved Paul over. Paul nearly fell onto George.

“Nice doing business with you.”

Instantly tons of men marched the street out of backroads and bushes all carrying flashlights and bats.

“Make a run for it!” Glenn shouted. The three dispersed, running in different directions. They boys were hugging Paul but Paul looked on. Tommy was tackled down to the ground.

“Don’t hurt him!” Paul shouted. Earning a strange look from John and the other boys.

“Come on boys!” the detective pulled John’s arm to start running towards the car and the boys did so. Paul kept looking back. Tommy was being handcuffed on the ground. That was the last time Paul saw Tommy ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice ending, no? :)


	6. Epilogue

**Interrogation**

 

“When you met Paul in the bathroom in New York, did you plan on kidnapping him?”

“No.”

“Why did you go to England?”

“It was Ace’s idea. He heard money is more over there.”

“What were you going to do with the money?”

“Help my mom with her debt.”

“Did you in any way harm Paul McCartney?”

“No. Never did. I was everything but.”

 

“Did they ever hurt you?”

“Only when they kidnapped me. Tommy took care of me when the others didn’t.”

“Did he write the letters?”

“Yes. He only did it for his mom you have to understand that.”

“Where were you kept?”

“In a cell, in a basement somewhere?”

“Did you ever harm Tommy Johnson?”

“He took care of me, why would I hurt him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
